<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blue and Gold Couch by thepointoftheneedle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463764">The Blue and Gold Couch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepointoftheneedle/pseuds/thepointoftheneedle'>thepointoftheneedle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Recognition [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future AU, the blue and gold couch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepointoftheneedle/pseuds/thepointoftheneedle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble I wrote for a Bughead Fanfiction Drabble Challenge but since it was in this universe I thought I'd put it here for neatness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Recognition [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Blue and Gold Couch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They threw their Amherst caps in the air on Friday; by Saturday afternoon they were unpacking in a sweltering Washington Heights fourth floor walk up.  Jug would be a junior assistant editor on Monday morning.  Betty would waitress until Law classes started at Cornell. Their mattress on the floor, their clothes on a single rail, if anyone came for dinner they’d take turns with the flatware. Then Archie’s pickup was in the street with a moth eaten couch in back.  Betty gasped in recognition.  “Is that…?”<br/>
Jug smirked.  “They were remodelling.  I said we’d give it a home. Sentimental reasons.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>